


Protecting What's mine.

by foreverlulu



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Shefani - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverlulu/pseuds/foreverlulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake needs to protect what's his. After an encounter with Gavin Blake takes charge of his new families safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The encounter

Bright white sun rays shone through the bleached curtains, hitting Gwen’s sleeping face. Gwen moved her head to snuggle into her cowboy, knowing he would protect her, but her head hit the cool mattress. Gwen reached her arm out and felt Blake’s side of her bed. Nothing. Gwen released a deep sigh moving into a sitting position.  She stretched her arms taking in her room, noticing Blake’s hat and shirt on the floor. She smiled at the memory of him agreeing to stop over for the boy’s sake and how he spent two thirds of the night downstairs with her boys in the pillow fort they had made out of the couch cushions. Her smile grew wider when she remembered him sneaking into her room, and quickly stripping into his boxers before climbing into bed with her at nearly three in the morning.

The way he whispered that he had missed cuddling with her but how he would also be making a trip back downstairs at around seven ready for when the boys woke up. Letting them think he spent the night in the fort even though his neck and back were sore from giving piggy backs and being jumped on.

Gwen climbed out of bed and instantly reached for Blake’s shirt and wrapped it tightly around her body inhaling his scent.  The silence was interrupted by laughter echoing from downstairs. Gwen followed the noise and found herself in the kitchen, watching Blake flip pancakes while King mixed the batter and Zuma poured the mix into the frying pan. Apollo kept running around the kitchen island, stopping to hug Blake’s leg before taking off again.  It was his third time around the island when instead of running into Blake’s legs he ran into Gwen’s open arms. She cuddled him tightly and kissed his cheek repeatedly; loving the sound of his laugh.

“Well, guess ya Mamma ruined her own surprise” Blake said turning to look at Gwen.

“How did you know I was here?” Gwen asked back.

“’Cause Lil Man has been running round that here island since about seven forty six this morning” Blake said looking Gwen up and down.

She self-consciously pulled at the hem of Blake’s shirt on her legs. Apollo latching onto her ear.

“Pancakes” Apollo said disrupting the silence.

“I’ll just go change Pollo” Gwen said turning slowly to leave the room.

“He’s been changed. Did it when he woke up. King can you watch the pancakes for me?”  Blake said walking towards Gwen.

Gwen put Apollo back on the floor and watched as he ran off.  Blake grabbed her hand and pulled her into the living room where the boy’s fort still sat.

“Hope you don’t mind me making breakfast. They were hungry and I know I woke you up a few times last night and didn’t want to disturb you. We were going to bring you breakfast in bed.” Blake said his hands reaching for Gwen’s lips.

“As long as you don’t mind me stealing your shirts” Gwen said stepping closer to him so they were chest to chest.

“Definitely not a problem” Blake whispered against Gwen’s lips.

“Mom! Blake! Pancakes are burning!” King shouted.

“Pancakes!” Apollo shouted from behind them.

Gwen rolled her eyes and put her head against Blake’s chest smiling at the softness of his t-shirt, slowly brushing her face.

 

Breakfast was demolished and everyone was dressed ready for the day. The plan so far was to drop the kids off at their dad’s and then Blake and Gwen were going shopping for a present for Behati’s baby shower. Ever since they came out publicly about their relationship they have been spending more time together.

“You sure you don’t mind dropping the boy’s off with me?” Gwen asked.

“Of course not. As long as I get a kiss once we are out of sight” Blake said smiling at Gwen’s blushing cheeks.

Gwen rounded up the kids and got them settled in the car. They were listening to the radio when news of Gwen and Gavin’s split was mentioned. The reporters were just about to go into more detailed gossip when Blake shut off the radio. Gwen gave him a small smile, before going back to concentrating on the road.

When Gwen parked the car the boys jumped out and ran into their dad’s house. Gwen ruefully got out of the car and got Apollo out along with his baby bag. She started the small trek up to Gavin’s door while holding Apollo’s hand. Seeing him stood at the door watching her made shiver crawl down Gwen’s back. Meanwhile Blake was keeping a close eye of Gavin. He knew people like Gavin, they may act like they are innocent but they have a dark side. Gwen let go of Apollo’s hand and crouched down for a kiss goodbye. It wasn’t long before he was off running after his brothers.

“Here’s Apollo’s bag. He has a play date tomorrow with Jen’s kids. Do you want me to come get him or are you okay to do it?” Gwen asked not making eye contact.

“I’ll take him if that’s what you’re getting at. You’re so selfish; you probably want me to take him so you can spend more time with hillbilly over their right?” Gavin said sarcastically.

“No, I… I” Before Gwen could say another word Gavin had shut the door in her face.

Gwen took a deep shaky breath trying to wipe her eyes before she got into the car.

As she shut the car door with a bit too much force Blake took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

“What did he say?” Blake asked not releasing her hand.

“Just that I was ditching my kids for you and called you a hillbilly” Gwen said sighing and pulling her hand out of his grip.

She started the car and began the drive to the mall.

It was early afternoon on Monday. Everyone on set had gone on their break taking the time to see friends and grab a bite to eat. Gwen was sat on the steps of Blake’s trailer with him sharing a can of coke. Every so often she would steel a fry while giving Blake her best doe eyed look.

Gwen was waiting for Gavin to show up with the boys. Gosh a weekend without them was too long. She loved staying up late and making out with Blake without worrying about nightmares and monsters causing her kids to wake up and been able to kiss him anywhere, but she missed the patter of feet running around the house and Apollo holding her ear while she makes a cup of tea.

Gavin was already an hour late but it was something of a usual occurrence. Blake leaned into Gwen’s side before kissing the side of her head and standing up.

“I’m going to take a whizz. Promise you won’t run away while I’m gone?” Blake said looking down at her.

“And if I don’t?” Gwen said joy seeping into her eyes.

“I’ll have to chain you to the trailer” Blake said trying to hold back his laugh.

Blake had just left when a chorus of Mom caught her attention.

“Hey babies, how are you? How was your dad’s?” Gwen asked.

“It was good but I’m sooo hungry” Zuma said.

“Well why don’t you and King go get some food. Do you remember where the cafeteria is?”

“Yes!” Both King and Zuma ran towards the building.

Gwen had just sat back down when Gavin came around with Apollo fast asleep in his arms. Gwen smiled at her miracle baby before gently taking him off Gavin and putting him on the couch in Blake’s trailer.

Gavin dumped Apollo’s bag on the floor and looked at the plate of fries next to Gwen and the can of coke.

“No woman of mine should be eating all those carbs” Gavin harshly whispered.

Gwen looked at the plate before looking back at Gavin and taking a fry and taking a bit of it.

Gavin took hold of her arm in a tight grip that was going to leave a mark.

“The worst thing you could have done was leave me. You’re letting yourself go Gwen. You were close to perfect when you were with me. But now you’re nowhere near that. It’s disgusting.” Gavin said his voice hard against her ear.

“Gavin you’re hurting me let me go” Gwen pleaded.

“Tell me you’ll take me back” Gavin demanded.

“No” Gwen said trying not to focus on the pain in her arm.

Gavin leaned in closer to Gwen slowly puckering his lips. Gwen saw what was happening and tried pushing him away but he didn’t budge. Gwen’s body curled into itself at the thought of Gavin kissing her.

Suddenly the pain in her arm got sharper, but the hand holding it was gone. Gwen looked up and saw Blake standing over Gavin’s body.

“You need to leave her alone buddy.” Blake growled.

“What’s it to you? Like having my sloppy seconds”

Blake just laughed before standing next to Gwen and looking at her arm. He could see the fear in her eyes.

The sharp cry she let out was sudden. He hadn’t realised what had happened until he felt a throbbing in his ribs. Gavin had gone to punch Blake but missed hitting Gwen in the stomach forcing her to the ground and then took another swing at Blake’s ribs.

Apollo was crying from in the trailer at the sound and Gavin was already been escorted of the property. Blake looked down at Gwen and saw her eyes closed. It took a while for it to sink in that she had hit her head on the steps up to his trailer.

She was out cold.   


	2. First day home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen's back from the hospital and everyone is adjusting.

Gwen woke up to the slow beeping of a heart monitor. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a plain white room. A sharp pain ran through her head causing her to clench her eyes shut. She went to lift her left hand to put pressure on the pain but it was trapped. Gwen looked down at her hand and saw that Blake had entwined it with his before laying his head on top of both of their joint hands. Gwen noticed the dry tear stains which ran down his face. She slowly ran her right hand through his greying locks.

Blake slowly woke up and looked at Gwen who was looking down at him. His eyes started watering, and the smile on his face couldn’t get any wider. He quickly stood up and kissed her head breathing in her scent.

“Where am I? What happened?” Gwen asked her voice groggy.

“You had a have a concussion. We are in the hospital. Gavin hit you and you fell and hit the steps of the trailer. The doctor said something about having a cracked rib.” Blake explained taking his seat and Gwen’s hand again.

Gwen tried to sit herself up but the pain that overtook her body forcing her to stay lie-down.

“Where are the boys? Apollo was crying. I remember his crying for me.” Gwen said hyperventilating slightly.

“I called your mom after I called for an ambulance. She came and got the boys and told me to keep you safe. You should be able to go home tomorrow. Say hello to your new roomie” Blake said stroking his thumb over her knuckles.

“But…But you were meant to go back to Oklahoma” Gwen said her voice breaking.

“I’d rather stay home with my girl and her boys. If you are worried about sleeping in the same bed with me I’ll sleep in the spare room or the couch or with Apollo as he kindly offered when your mom facetimed earlier. Although I don’t think I’d be able to fit in his cot” Blake said lightening up the mood.

“I actually don’t mind you sleeping with me. I mean in my bed. You make me feel safe and I sleep so much better. But Apollo might wake you up he’s fussy at night.” Gwen whispered.

“That’s another thing. You’re on bed rest missy. I’ll be seeing to the boys and especially Apollo as there is no heavy lifting.” Blake leant down and kissed her knuckles. “Gavin is been interviewed by the police so you have the boys until this is sorted”

“It’ll be good practice for you then” Gwen whispered before shutting her eyes.

Blake smiled before stroking her hair.

 

Blake had taken Gwen home and got her settled in bed. Blake had made her a cup of tea and brought up _The Sound of Music_ so they could watch it before the boys were dropped off. Around halfway through the film Gwen was out cold, her arms wrapped around Blake’s bicep and her body curving over his. Blake’s hand slowly traced the partings of her hair while taking in the feeling of her even breaths against his neck.

 

Blake slowly opened his eyes adjusting to the late afternoon sunlight. He could hear quiet mumblings from downstairs. He looked down at Gwen who was still sound asleep. He carefully took his body and tried to position it under Gwen similar to how his body was. He grabbed the cups and plates before making his way downstairs. He was met by Patti and Dennis as well as King, Zuma and a sleepy Apollo.  Blake reached for Apollo who was resting against Patti’s chest. Blake led everyone to the Kitchen where he boiled the kettle. Everyone was sat around the giant wooden table in silence. Apollo was holding onto Blake’s ear as well as his shirt.

“Gwen’s asleep right now. Uhm... we decided that I’m going to stay this week and help out with the boys and everything. She has a month off from work which is good because she will be needing it. I just need to know as much about the routine of things as possible.” Blake explained.

After ten minutes of talking about the schedules and exchanging numbers Dennis and Patti had offered to watch the kids while Blake went to get some clothes. Blake had just put his shoes on when King came up to him at the door.

“Can I come with you?” King asked.

Blake saw something in his eyes and nodded before shouting through to Patti.

The drive to Blake’s was quiet. Country music was playing in the background but Blake could tell that King had something on his mind.

“What’s up bud?” Blake asked soothingly.

“On the way back home can we stop off at the shop? I brought my allowance and I want to get Mama her favourite candy. She always has some for when… When she’s not well but I checked and she didn’t have any. And she needs _pop-tarts_ they always make her feel good.” King explained.

“Yeah bud of course we can. I’ll pay for them so you can use your money on you.” Blake replied.

“No I want to spend it. It’s my fault she got hurt.  I should have been there to protect her. It’s my job.” King said as tears welled up in his eyes.

Blake pulled into his driveway and cut off the engine. He’d borrowed Gwen’s car loving how she had different air fresheners hanging off the mirror and the kid’s footballs in the back.

“King it’s not your fault. Listen to me bud your Mama is going to be okay she just needs to take it easy and get lots of rest. If you were there your Mama wouldn’t be able to cope if anything happened to you.  You protect your Mama in so many ways; tell you what we’ll stop off at the shop get everything your Mama loves. I might just need you to help out in the house and with your brothers okay?” Blake asked.

King nodded and got out of the car. Blake and King went into the house and king instantly went on a search for Betty.

“Blake are we bringing Betty?”  King asked as Blake appeared downstairs with his bag.

“Yeah bud. I just hope she doesn’t ruin the car or your Mama’s couch too much.” Blake said packing Betty’s things.

King attached her lead and led her to the car. He decided to sit in the back with her while Blake drove them to the store.

After getting everything they needed and a treat for Betty at King’s request, King paid and followed Blake back to the car holding the bag and putting it in the back seat with him and Betty. Blake continued on the journey home. Country music still playing in the background.

“Blake… You’d never hurt Mama would you? I mean like Daddy hit her you wouldn’t do that would you?” King asked not able too look at Blake.

“I’d rather hurt myself than hurt ya Mama or you boys. You mean the world to me.” Blake said looking at King through the mirror.

  
Blake opened the car door for King and watched as Betty ran up to the front door and King climbed out with his grocery bag. Blake locked the car before opening the front door. Betty ran into the house on a desperate hunt for kids. King went in next followed by Blake. They went into the living room and found Gwen sat in the middle of the sofa with her duvet wrapped around her with her giant pillow supporting her back. Apollo was asleep at one side of her with his head resting on Gwen’s lap and Betty was at the other side again with her head on her lap. Gwen slowly dragged her nails through Betty’s fur.

“Mama I bought you _Pop-Tarts_ and some _Hershey’s_ chocolate bars because they always make you feel better and Blake said we can order pizza for tea to celebrate you coming home” King said getting slightly giddy.

“King that’s super sweet of you. You didn’t have to buy me anything” Gwen said as her eyes welled with tears.

Blake leaned down and kissed her head tenderly before walking Patti and Dennis out.

“Zuma’s out back he’s been a bit quiet since we got him off of Pharrell and Adam yesterday” Patti explained kissing Blake’s cheek.

Dennis simply clapped Blake on the back before leading Patti to the car.

 

It was incredibly late and everyone was sleepy. Blake had already gotten the kids into their pyjamas and cleaned up after pizza. Gwen was sound asleep on the couch, the drugs hitting her hard. King was reading Zuma and Apollo a bedtime story in Apollo’s room. Blake took this as his opportunity to put ten dollars in King’s saving pot to make up for what he spent in the store earlier.

Blake had just come out of King’s room when he heard Gwen Bellow his name from downstairs. He quickly skipped down the stairs and was next to Gwen in seconds.

“Can you help me up the stairs please?” Gwen asked her eyes boring into his.

Blake didn’t say a word just gently scooped Gwen up and took her to bed. He slid her onto the mattress before going back and getting her duvet and pillows. He tucked Gwen in before going to see to the boys. Apollo was out cold in his crib so Blake turned the light off leaving him with his night light. Kingston was cuddled up with his teddy waiting to say goodnight. Blake finally got to Zuma’s room and saw Betty lying with her head on Zuma’s waist as he ran his hand over her head.

“Hey Zuma you ready for bed?” Blake asked.

“Yeah. Is mommy going to be okay?” Zuma asked.

“Bud she’s going to be just fine. You know why?” Zuma shook his head. “She has three amazing boys who she loves and who love her. She’ll be better before you know it you just need to help her take it easy. And maybe not tell her about me leaving Betty in here with you” Blake answered rubbing his fingers through Zuma’s hair.

“Betty is staying in my room?” Zuma asked his eyes lighting up.

“I don’t think I could get her to move if I wanted to. She’ll keep you safe.” Blake said standing up.

“Blake can you give Mamma Selby? She gave him me when I was little to protect me and keep me healthy and maybe he’ll do the same for Mommy” Zuma said handing Blake an old tatty monkey teddy.

“Of course buddy” Blake said.

He tucked Zuma in and kissed his head before pulling the door too.

Blake walked down the hall and into Gwen’s room.

“Zuma wanted me to give you this so you were protected and got well quicker.” Blake said handing over the monkey.

“Selby.” Gwen said stroking the teddy. “I gave him this when he was little and he thought the Bogey monster was living under his bed. He never sleeps without him” Gwen said as she put the teddy on her bedside table gasping at the pain echoing from her ribs.

“Man I thought I was the only one scared of that thing.” Blake replied giggling. “I’m going to head down to one of the spare rooms. Give me a shout if you need anything” Blake said pivoting on his foot.

“Blake I want you to sleep here. With me” Gwen whispered.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to force you or crowd you” Blake said turning back to her.

“I feel like Gavin might grab me at any moment. I know it’s  stupid but I feel safe when you’re around. Like less restless and more comfortable. Plus if any Bogey monster comes I can offer you up first” Gwen giggled as Blake stripped his shirt and slippers before climbing into bed and lifting his arm so she could curl into his body like earlier.

“I’ll never let anyone hurt you” Blake whispered as he shut off the light.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to say a huge thank you for all the comments. It's really made me want to update as fast as possible.  
> I just wanted to let you know that when I was younger I wasn't always in the best of health and my mom gave me a teddy donkey and I named him Selby (I don't know where the name came from) but she told me he would always protect me and keep me safe and I feel that is something Gwen would say to her kids.
> 
> Please let me know what you think or if there any moments or whatever you want included in this fic.
> 
> I might make it longer than three chapters depending on where it heads.
> 
> I look forward to your comments <3
> 
> Lou


	3. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake takes Gwen on their first date since the accident. It's almost too perfect, to be true. Almost.

Gwen was sitting on her bed; Apollo was running around bringing Gwen toys while Zuma was painting her toe nails. King was at a sleepover with his friends so Gwen and her boys were having some mommy time.

“Mama. Betty” Apollo said as he ran into Gwen’s bed.

“Careful baby, Bettys with Blake remember.” She said pulling him into her lap.

“Can I do your nails multi-coloured?” Zuma asked ferreting around in her makeup bag.

“If you want to baby.” Gwen replied as she brushed Apollo’s curls back.

Zuma was content and pulled out ten different nail varnishes, ranging from black to yellow to pink. His tongue was out as he concentrated on getting the stroke just right. After finishing one nail Zuma looked at his masterpiece before looking up at his Mama with a giant smile. Apollo was flying his plane in the air making airplane noise which made Gwen laugh.

“Mama what would your ideal date be?” Zuma asked out of the blue.

“I don’t know baby. Why do you ask?” Gwen said looking at her middle child suspiciously.

“Well I heard Uncle Todd saying he was going to take Auntie Jen on a date” Zuma answered choosing another colour.

“I would have to say going to this little restaurant in Anaheim called Discus, its specialty is Italian and I fell in love with it when I went as a little girl. I was about your age and the milkshakes were to die for. And after having a meal I would love to go to the drive in cinema with a milkshake and watch a movie.” Gwen said images of her and Blake cuddled up watching a movie flooding her mind.

“That sounds fun Mama” Zuma said.

Gwen nodded and held Apollo a bit tighter. Zuma finished Gwen’s nailed and laughed when she wiggled her toes.

“They’re perfect angel.” Gwen said watching and Zuma’s cheeks flushed pink.

She placed a kiss on his cheek before putting everything away. Gwen was lying in bed with Apollo next to her and then Zuma on the other side of him. Gwen was telling the boys a bedtime story when her phone began ringing. She looked at who was trying to facetime her and saw Blake’s face. She rolled her eyes and pressed answer. He never missed a call. He has said the last time he went away that he would facetime her every night until he was with her again. Gwen laughed and told him he’d forget. It was now the sixth time he’d been away for a week and he was true to his word and called every night.

“Hiya Cowboy” Gwen said cheerily.

“Hi Blake” Zuma chimed.

“Bwake” Apollo giggled.

“Well hello gang, what are you guys up to?” Blake asked smiling at his phone.

“Mama was telling us a bedtime story. I painted her nails.” Zuma explained with a proud look on his face.

“Wow you might have to do my Mama’s nails. She keeps asking me to do it but I bet you’re more talented.” Blake answered. “What about you giggles what have you done today?”

“Betty” Apollo shouted.

“He’s been asking for her all day. I think they are the new gruesome twosome” Gwen said a bright smile gracing her face.

“Hold on bud, she’s right here” Blake said walking around looking for Betty.

“Hey Betty, ‘Pollo’s on the phone” Blake said as he lowered his phone to Betty’s eye level.

“Betty” Apollo shouted again clapping his hands in joy.

Betty’s tail immediately began wagging at the sound of his voice.

“Where’s the third one of you munchkins?” Blake asked.

“He’s at a sleepover so they boys are having a sleepover in Mama’s room. Aren’t we?” Gwen asked looking at her boys.

“Yep!” Zuma said wriggling around in bed.

“Well I just called to tell you I’m coming back to LA tomorrow and should be able to come see you guys in the afternoon, if that’s okay with you?”

Gwen looked at her boys who were giving her the best puppy dog eyes ever and then at Blake who was also doing sad puppy look before he got head butted by Betty.

“That’s fine” Gwen said.

“Great I’ll see you around one-ish then.” Blake said.

“One-ish” Gwen echoed.

“Goodnight angel”

“Night Blake” Gwen, Zuma and Apollo shouted.

They hung up the call and Gwen flicked Apollo’s nightlight on, and the switched her lights off waiting for sleep to take her.

 

The morning came too quickly, Gwen felt like she had only been asleep for thirty seconds. She cautiously opened one eye hoping both her kids were still asleep, only to see Apollo staring at her with drool down his chin. Gwen sighed and kissed her babies face. So much for going back to sleep.

Gwen got up and pulled Apollo with her. She looked at the clock and saw that it was only a few minutes past seven and decided to leave Zuma asleep. She took Apollo to his room and changed his diaper before dressing him in one of his many onsies. She put him on the floor and watched as he followed her to her en suite. She passed him his dinosaur toothbrush with strawberry toothpaste on and watched as he brushed his teeth, doing hers at the same time.

Gwen got dressed and took Apollo downstairs with her and gave him a bottle of milk, while she prepared breakfast. Apollo vanished into the living room before coming back and plopping himself onto the floor with his fishing set, swinging the rod around trying to catch the magnetic fish. Gwen smiled at her youngest son before putting him in his highchair. She put a bowl of cereal in front of him and shouted up to Zuma.

 

One-ish turned out to be half eleven, as Blake knocked on the door, he saw Gwen’s surprised expression.  Gwen let him in and led him out to the garden where her boys were playing with a football.

“God, I’ve missed sitting with you watching the boys. I don’t think I’ll ever get over leaving you to go back home” Blake admitted kissing Gwen’s cheek.

“Blake, come play with us!” Zuma shouted before Gwen could reply to Blake’s sweet comment.

“I’ll be back. How about we do date night Friday? Just you and me.” Blake asked before walking towards the boys.

“Sounds rad.” Gwen said as she watched her man grab Zuma and throw him in the air.

Gwen noticed Zuma whispering something to Blake; it seemed to go on for a while. Gwen figured that Blake or Zuma would tell her what it was later on.  Instead she decided to start a game of tag with Apollo, which evolved into everyone playing and laughing.

 

Friday night rolled around fast. Gwen’s mom had offered to watch the boys as Gavin was still been investigated by the police. She turned up at around five and came to check on Gwen.

“What do you think Mom?” Gwen asked turning around in a floor length black maxi dress, her multi-coloured toe nails standing out against her black sandals.

“Gwen, dear you look beautiful.” Patti gushed looking her daughter up and down.

Gwen had hold of Apollo’s nappy bag while Patti held his hand and led him, King and Zuma to the door. Gwen had just opened the door and jumped at the sight of Blake stood in a black shirt and dark jeans. His hand still raised in the air ready to knock.

“Wow” Was the only were that was capable of leaving his mouth.

Gwen wore little make up, her eye shadow a neutral colour and her lips had a touch of gloss on them, her hair was down and pulled to one side, hanging down to her chest. Gwen smiled up at Blake before ducking her head.

“Not so bad yourself cowboy” Gwen said not making eye contact.

“Blake, I want my Mama home by ten. No later.” King interrupted.

“King!” Gwen said shocked.

“No it’s fine. Ten it is. I’ll even send your Nana a picture of us home at ten” Blake answered as Patti ushered the kids out of the house.

Gwen grabbed her bag and locked her door. Blake made sure Patti had driven off before getting his phone out and snapping a picture of them at Gwen’s house.

“I may get you home later than ten” Blake explained.

Gwen was in total awe that Blake was going to do what he promised, or attempt to. He led her to his car and opened her door for her, making sure she was in comfortably before shutting the door and going around to his side.

 

Gwen had no idea where they were going, until she saw the signs directing Blake to Anaheim. When he pulled up outside of Discus she thought that it was just a coincidence because there was no way Blake had put so much effort in for a date with her.

Gwen and Blake entered the restaurant and the manager came and greeted them immediately; he led them to a table buy the terrace and lit the candle which was situated in the centre of the table. Blake pulled Gwen’s chair out for her and slightly moved it in when Gwen was seated. He sat down and handed Gwen a menu.

“I haven’t been here since I was little” Gwen said looking around.

“I was told they do awesome milkshakes” Blake said winking at her.

“You won’t think of me as a kid for getting one?” Gwen questioned.

“Only if you don’t think of me as one. I’m thinking strawberry.” Blake said glancing at her over his menu.

“I’m getting a chocolate one” Gwen called.

The waiter came and took their orders. The restaurant was getting more and busier as time went on.  Their milkshakes were brought to them while they waited for their food. Gwen took a sip of her chocolate one humming in appreciation. Blake did the same after taking a drink of his. Blake put his glass down and grabbed Gwen’s taking a sip. As well as a bite of the flake that was protruding out of the whipped cream.  Gwen did the same to Blake's but took a bite of his strawberry before feeding him the rest. They were like teenagers on their first date.

After  finishing their meals and sharing a desert, Blake asked for the bill. It wasn’t until Blake was looking for their waiter that he saw Gavin stood at the door waiting to be seated with a blonde hussy.

“Gwen. Gavin’s here” He said trying not to break the mood.

“What?” Blake gestured to the door and watched as Gwen saw Gavin, he saw Gwen curl into herself when she locked eyes with Gavin.

“It’s okay baby girl, the night isn’t over and he isn’t going anywhere near you without me being with you.” Blake informed just as the waiter put the bill out on the table.

Gwen reached in her clutch for her purse. Blake whipped the bill off the table and handed the waiter his card.

“Blake, how much was it I’ll pay my half.” Gwen said looking at him sharply.

“What part of date don’t you get? You don’t pay for yourself that’s not how this works.” Blake said eyeing Gwen.

“But I always pay my own way, always have” Gwen said quickly looking over at Gavin who was getting impatient.

“Well I know how to treat my woman. Now if you want to pay me back you can give me one of your mesmerizing kisses when we get outside, but no money from you is going into this restaurant apart from what Gavin is going to use. Understand?” Blake explained.

Gwen nodded and her eyes sparkled as she met Blake’s.

When they had finished paying, they stood up and to leave. As they walked out of the door Gavin tried to grab Gwen’s wrist but ended up catching Blake’s.

“Sorry buttercup, you’re not my type” Blake said as he shook Gavin off.

When they got outside Gwen stepped into Blake’s arms and gave him an earth shattering kiss like they discussed inside the restaurant. After what seemed like years but were only a few minutes Gwen and Blake pulled away, each with giant smiles on their faces. Gwen wiped her lip gloss of Blake’s lips but he leant in for another kiss anyway.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at home with my boys?!” Came an angry voice.

Blake unconsciously pulled Gwen behind him as Gavin approached.

“I’m on a date Gavin. They’re safe.” Gwen answered.

“That’s not good enough. I’m not allowed near them but you don’t even have them with you full time. What have you had them for like a day?” Gavin shouted.

Blake felt Gwen grab the hem of his shirt in her fist; her knuckles must have been white with how much it pulled his shirt down.

“Gavin, just go enjoy yourself with your date and leave mine alone. She has had those boys every day since the accident that you caused.” Blake said standing up taller.

“I want to see my boys” Gavin answered.

“Not a chance in hell” Gwen said from behind Blake.

“What did you just say? Why don’t you make yourself look pretty Gwen, then maybe I’ll take you seriously” Gavin growled.

He didn’t even see it. Gwen felt Blake’s shirt slip out of her hands as he charged at Gavin forcing him to the dusty ground. He punched him in the face before leaning down and practically growling out a warning. Blake stood up and took Gwen’s hand and led her back to the car.

In the car Gwen took Blake’s hand and noticed how his knuckles were turning red. She gently lowered her lips to his knuckles and kissed them. Blake let out a small whimper at the contact but looked at Gwen and smiled at her.

“It was so worth it” He said starting the car.

 

The next stop was at a convenience store to get some ice for Blake’s hand; despite his refusal Gwen had made him pull over and get some ice.  They began driving again with Blake’s hand in Gwen’s lap and an icepack on top of that.

 

They eventually arrived at the drive in cinema Blake had googled earlier and got their tickets and another milkshake. Gwen looked up at Blake and smiled.

“You had Zuma ask me my dream date so you could take me on it didn’t you?” Gwen asked her eyes bright.

“I wanted to be your dream man” Blake whispered into her ear as he placed his arm around her shoulders. “I thought it was going pretty well until Gavin came”

Gwen was silent for a minute and just kissed Blake’s knuckles again.

“I mean you can’t really tell your kid, that you would love to see their dad have the crap beaten out of him” Gwen said smirking into Blake’s shoulder.

Blake fist pumped the air before kissing Gwen again. And again. And again.

 

At some point during the movie Gwen had gotten cold and Blake had put his jacket around her. He’d forgotten about it until Gwen handed him it back at her door. He looked at his watch _ten o three_. Blake shook his head and sent Patti the selfie he took earlier, adding a note saying he was sorry they were late and it was all his fault because he wasn’t used to driving in LA yet and to make it up to King he would buy him a chocolate bar. King accepted this and said good night. What he didn’t tell King, was that he was too busy kissing his Mama to notice the film had finished and that caused the delay in getting home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people,
> 
> So I've decided to do four chapters instead of the original three. 
> 
> I'm hoping to get it done in the next couple of days.
> 
> Tell me what you think :)


	4. My man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen and Blake have a run in with Miranda while they are down in Oklahoma...

The Oklahoma sun was beaming down. Gwen and Blake were walking down the street to the local vet. Betty had just had a check-up and Blake had taken her back to the car along with Gwen. Betty had some type of infection and Blake’s brain was on overdrive thinking about how he would cope without her. Ever since he got her as a pup she would cuddle up with him rather than Miranda and when he called her name her head would cock to the side. His favourite memory was when he was sat in bed a couple of weeks after he got her and Miranda was away. Again.  Blake was throwing an old tennis ball for her and when she was bounding back she jumped straight into mattress before dropping to the floor, Blake had scooped her up and checked over her before kissing her head and pulling out a teddy for her, one of Miranda’s but she still hadn’t noticed it was gone.  Blake had worry written all over his face, Betty was like his child, she’d been with him through everything and Gwen knew that. She looked up at him and saw that the sparkle in his eyes was dying out. She took his hand and squeezed it tightly, trying to reassure him.

Blake opened the door for Gwen being his gentleman self, and walked over to the counter with her.

“Hello, I’m here to pick up some antibiotics for Betty Shelton. We came in earlier.”  Blake said his grip tightening on Gwen’s hand.

“Oh yeah, Dr Moss said that it was an ear infection and that there’s nothing internal going on. You just need to clean the ear out and give her some antibiotics and she should be fine.” The receptionist replied.

Blake let out a shaky breath, his grip tightening then relaxing on Gwen’s hand. Blake signed for the prescription while Gwen took the paper bag from the receptionist.

 

They had just gotten outside when Blake pulled Gwen into him, his body swallowing hers as he took a deep shaky breath. When they pulled away, Gwen saw the unshed tears in his red rimmed, puffy eyes. His cheeks flush with emotion. She gently drew her thumb over his cheek before placing a kiss on his hidden heart.

Blake smiled at the motion and kissed Gwen’s forehead before taking her hand ready to lead her back to his truck. As he turned his skeleton practically jumped out of his skin. Bang in front of him, stood Miranda in the flesh. Her navel out for the world to see as her top stopped just under her breasts along with some short, tight denim shorts. Gwen felt Blake’s grip tighten as she took in the ex-lovers.

“Well can’t say I’m surprised to see you. Even seeing you crying isn’t surprising anymore.” Miranda said to Blake while her eyes wandered over to Gwen.

“Well I do live here “Blake said his hands furiously wiping his eyes.

“Yeah but what surprises me is that you have your bimbo with you.” Miranda snarled.

“She’s more of a woman than you ever will be. And you know it” Blake snapped.

“You mean Barbie right?” Miranda snarled.

“Hi yeah, since I’m a Barbie what does that make you?” Gwen said, she paused for a moment and watched as Miranda struggled for words.

“I… I…” Miranda stuttered.

“I mean who goes around screwing other guys when you have a guy at home who worships you like a god? Or who’s to bitter and jealous that you can’t either say a polite hello or just ignore him when you see him. You might look me up and down with my dungarees on but at least I’m not going around showing the whole town my body which belongs to my man’s eyes only. Call me a Barbie but at least I have standards and I know when I’ve got something good going for me. You…. Miranda are just trash.” Gwen calmly said pulling Blake’s hand, leading him to the car.

The drive back to Blake’s was silent. Betty was slinking around Gwen when they got in the house. If Gwen was sat on the couch Betty was there too with her head in Gwen’s lap. If Gwen went to the kitchen Betty followed. It was like Betty knew Gwen fought for Blake.

Gwen was sat on the couch scrolling through her phone, with Betty sleeping with her head in Gwen’s lap. She was reading some tweets when a notification popped up from Blake twitter.

_“To make a difference in someone’s life you don’t have to be rich, famous or drop dead gorgeous, you just have to care. I have that someone in my life and I’m never letting her go!”_

Gwen’s heart practically stopped beating as she reread it.

“I think you care” Blake whispered from behind the couch making Gwen jump.

“Of course I care. You’re my boyfriend. My man” Gwen said standing up and turning to face him.

“I don’t think you’re a Barbie. I don’t care if you have bleach blonde hair and bright lipstick. I get to see what you look like without all that makeup on. I get to wake up next to you and watch you sleep. I even get this stupid ass smile on my face when you feel the sun touch your body and you press yourself further into me. I may be you’re man. But you… Gwen f-ing Stefani are my heart.” Blake said closing the distance between them.

As their lips locked a jolt of electricity went through their bodies. Almost as if it was a sign that they were meant to be. Gwen pulled away smiling, her eyes sparkling like diamonds. Blake nibbled at her chin before pushing their lips together in another heated kiss.

 

The evening was drawing to an end, the sky was a blend of deep orange and red as the sun went to sleep.  Blake was in the kitchen looking for a bottle of wine, one of many he’d promised Gwen on the plane down.  He head-butted the cupboard door, before going to the fridge and pulling out two beers.  He joined Gwen on the porch swing as soon as he was seated Gwen’s long legs stretched over his lap. Her white silk pyjama shorts, riding up slightly giving Blake more to look at.

“So I may have misjudged my wine count. I don’t have any.” Blake said handing the beer over to Gwen.

“So when you told me to put the bottle down in the store because you had thousands of the things you were wrong?” Gwen said sarcastically.

Blake chuckled before taking a sip of his bottle and placing it on the table. His hands instantly found Gwen’s feet and he began massaging them. Loving the way her head fell back as she relaxed into the feel of his hands on her.

Blake was quietly humming while looking at Gwen, she still had her feet in his lap but now she had his feet at the side of her on the porch swing.

“I can’t believe you are outdoors without your cowboy boots on or socks!” Gwen said taking a sip out of her second beer bottle.

“Well some crazy lady has changed me for the better” Blake said winking at her.

Gwen grabbed Blake’s foot and ran her nail down it making him retract it as fast as humanly possible.

“I’m going to call the boys want to do it with me?” Gwen asked.

Blake moved closer to Gwen and placed a kiss on her bare shoulder. Gwen grabbed her phone and dialled Gavin’s number.  Not the least bit surprised when Kingston answered the phone straight away.

“Where’s Betty?” Kingston asked.

“Hi mom I miss you too” Gwen asked jokingly.

“Hi Mom. Is Betty okay?” King replied back.

“She’s fine just got to take some medicine for a couple of days.  Are your bags packed for tomorrow?”

“Yeah! I’m so excited. Blake will you take me and Zuma fishing again? Please?” King Begged.

“Sure, where are the other two?” Blake asked.

King moved the phone further away and saw Zuma and Apollo sat on the couch next to him.

“Betty” Blake shouted. “Apollo’s on the phone” Blake called.

Betty came running outside jumping straight onto Blake causing him to let out a low moan of shock. Betty’s tail was wagging a mile a minute as Kingston zoomed into Apollo, who was clapping and giggling.

“Auntie Jen and Uncle Todd are going to bring you guys down here before they go away for a week. You need to be good in the airport.” Gwen said.

“I know Mom”

“Mommy guess what? I have some homework and it’s about my favourite place. Can you help me with it?” Zuma cut in.

“Yes baby. We’re going to go” Gwen watched as her son’s faces deflated.   
“I love you” Both Blake and Gwen chimed.

After ending the call Gwen cuddled into Blake trying to steal his warmth.

“I can’t believe my kid is excited about homework” Gwen sighed unbelievingly.

Blake pulled Gwen into him his hands locking around her waist as he nuzzled into her neck.   
  
“I mean it could be worse” Blake said. “Babe you’re more cold than usual let’s go inside and cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie.” Blake said standing up, pushing Gwen with him.

Blake guided Gwen to the couch and sat her down before wrapping a blanket around her and putting a DVD on.

“What are we watching?” Gwen asked as Blake crawled behind her.

“Labyrinth” Blake answered as the film began to play.

 

It was early morning when Gwen’s phone went off, Jen had sent a text saying they had just landed and should be about an hour. It didn’t take long for Blake to persuade her to go back to sleep for a bit before they came. All he did was kiss her lips while moving the phone onto his bedside table and pulled Gwen tightly against him. Gwen let out a small giggle before pulling his head against her chest and kissing his hair.

 

The banging on the door was what woke them up next. Blake shot up followed by a sleepy Gwen. The both looked at each other and said “Shit”.

“That is the last time we stay up ‘till four in the morning without kids. No matter how amazing it was” Gwen said as she pulled one of Blake’s work tees over her bare body and her pyjama bottoms.

Gwen ran downstairs and opened the door to her family.

“Hi guys” Gwen said as her boys wrapped themselves around her.

“Mama” Apollo shouted leaning over to her from Jen’s arms.

Gwen happily took her little miracle into her arms. She held him close and kissed his cheek while brushing back his curls.  No matter how much her boys were away she would always miss them like she hadn’t seen them for years.

“Where’s Blake?” King asked looking around.

“He’s erm still in bed” Gwen said unconsciously looking upstairs.

Gwen had just put Apollo on the phone when Betty ran up to him licking his face, her tail never stopped wagging as Apollo fell onto the floor his arms around Betty giggling away. Gwen opened the door wider and watched as Jen and Todd left the house.  When Gwen turned around she was met by the sight of a sleep deprived Blake, his hair sticking up in all directions as he descended the stairs and placed a kiss on his girl’s lips.

They had just broken apart when Blake felt King and Zuma hug his legs. He glanced at the floor where Apollo was still laid on the floor with Betty.

“Hey ‘Pollo watch Betty’s ears they hurt at the minute” Blake said calmly.

“What... What’s wrong with them?” Apollo asked wobbling over to his Mama who scooped him up.

“Remember when you had ear ache and it hurt when you moved your head? Well it’s a bit like that” Gwen answered.

Apollo got out of his Mama’s hands and walked back over to Betty; he sat on the floor and stroked her head softly before putting a soft kiss on her head.

“It okay Betty, ‘Pollo here. I’ll protect you” Apollo whispered.

Gwen’s heart literally shattered into a thousand pieces as she looked at her youngest child determined to make Betty feel better. Gwen looked up at Blake and saw the biggest smile on his face. When she looked down at Apollo again King and Zuma were also petting Betty gently and giving her kisses. Gwen leaned into Blake’s side and secretly wiped her tears on his shirt.

 

A few hours later Gwen and Blake took the boys to the park; the sun was out and beaming down on everyone as usual.  Gwen was sat on a bench under a giant oak tree, protected by the shade as she watched Blake chase after Apollo, so they could put some sun cream on him. Gwen had already put some on King and Zuma but Apollo was always difficult. He saw what was happening and ran. Thus leading Blake to chase him.

Blake had finally caught the toddler and brought him over to Gwen, where he squirmed and wriggled trying to get out of Gwen’s arms.

“Apollo if you let Mama put this on she’ll get you an ice-cream” Blake compromised.

Gwen looked up at his with an eyebrow raised. However Apollo stopped moving and waiting for Gwen to rub the sun cream on. After he was done Blake put Apollo’s hat back on and let him get back to running around with Betty.

“Come here missy, you need some on too” Blake said.

He put some lotion in his hands and began rubbing it along Gwen’s bare shoulders and neck following the outline of her dress.  After he was finished he kissed that sensitive spot behind her ear.

“What about you cowboy?” Gwen asked.

“See I’m a cowboy we don’t burn. We were made for this weather.” Blake replied.

Around fifteen minutes later Gwen was sent to the ice-cream shop to do as she promised. Well Blake promised for her. She was on her way back to the park with a bag full of ice-lollies and ice-creams, when she walked into Miranda.

“Please don’t tell me you left your kids with that oaf? He doesn’t know what he’s doing with them dear little Barbie. Why do you think I never had kids? Blake will get bored eventually.” Miranda snarled.

“Well, he’s not bored of them or me and it’s been several months. And that was probably the stupidest thing you could have done not having kids especially with Blake. He’s a great father and he will only get better. Why don’t you take your snide comments and go find a bar to crawl into. You don’t get to mess with me or my family. Were happy and it’s a shame that you can’t be either.” Gwen replied walking away.

“Oh Gwen you’re so naïve. He cheated to be with me. What makes you think he won’t do it again?” Miranda growled.

“Because I gave him everything he’s ever wanted. I know how to treat my man. Especially Blake. It’s a shame you thought you did.”

Gwen walked off ignoring all of the comments that Miranda shot back at her. She made her way over to the bench and got bombarded by her three little angels and her giant cowboy. She handed the ice-lollies out and gave Blake he’s smarties ice-cream.

“I ran into Miranda on the way back” Gwen whispered as the kids ate. “You’re an amazing father Blake. I’m the luckiest woman alive.”

“I think you got that wrong babe. I’m the lucky one.” He said as he tapped some of his ice-cream on Gwen’s nose.

“By the way I kind of burned my neck, so you’re on lotion duty tonight” Blake whispered.

Everyone began laughing. Gwen’s life was filled with laughter and happiness now and she knew it was because of her four miracles.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of this series.
> 
> I can't do much more without it getting repetitive and I feel like it has ended just right. 
> 
> Thank you so much for your comments, kudos and support. 
> 
> It means the world to me and make me smile like a loon :)
> 
> Let me know what you think :P

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya dudes and duedettes, 
> 
> Let me know if you want me to do a fic about the pillow fort and how it occurred. 
> 
> Not sure if you guys would find it interesting or not.
> 
> Let me know how I'm doing with a comment please?


End file.
